Love bites, but it feels good
by Megaera GaeaDeva
Summary: A young vampire is brought to a wrestling event she doesn't even want to be at, but changes her mind when she sees him for the first time. John Morrison/OC/CM Punk


**Disclaimer: Only the story and OC belong to me.**

I'd always known my best friend was a fanatic about everything, but I never imangined she'd take it this far. Not much being into the WWE wrsetling thing, I tried my hardest to change her mind. Kathy wouldn't have it. She said she was going to Raw and she needed someone to keep her in check around the incredibly sexy superstars. As I am a vampire, I wasn't going to risk having a thirst flare in that large a crowd. Even more so since there would be numreous cameras every which way. But in the end, I couldn't escape her assertiveness and wound up going with anyway. Though I did say vampire, I'm not the stereotypical version. Not me or any others of my kind. Not even close. At some point in the show, the superstar R-Truth had come out and was going on about how he was going to some pay-per-view for the championship and all when some upbeat and old-style sounding music started up. The man I saw at the entrance ramp was a god made man. Astonishing body, amazing voice, incredible athleticism, the absolute picture of humanity perfected. I watched the match that followed with a strange fascination uncommon to me, learning his name was John Morrison. The match ended with Morrison victorious, and as he scanned the crowd, I felt a new sensation that my mother had once called "knowing." This wrestler was a fellow vampire.

* * *

><p>I picked the moment to make my entrance, deciding that R-Truth didn't deserve the title shot he was getting. As I made my way out to the ring, I got the feeling I often do at these events. I figured out early that vampires are among the WWE fan-base. Ignoring it like usual, I worked my magic and convinced him to put his title shot on the line in a match. It went by incredibly quick and when the bell rang and my music started, emotion just flooded through me. I was going to main event Extreme Rules for the title! I try to help my friend up from the corner he was in and getting ignored, went to carry on my celebration. Out of nowhere, I get attacked and find myself trying to fend off R-Truth. The rest is a blur but his anger had been spent. As I was helping myself from the arena, I looked through the crowd and noticed a particular woman with long black hair. I knew then that she was the one I sensed. I spent the rest of the show thinking, being sure to avoid cameras and questions about earlier. Finally Raw came to a close. As I made my way to the parking lot, a voice spoke from the darkness.<p>

"How old are you?" a female voice questioned.

"Depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you. Truly how old are you?" she asked again.

"Show yourself and I'll tell you." At that, a body materialized before me, quicker than any human would be able to move. It was the woman from the crowd. At that moment I longed to kiss her, the desire nearly uncontrollable. I made a quick study of her, making the desire shift from a kiss to something more...intimate. Her hair flowed like a black river over her shoulders and down her back. The frame of her body was perfect, flawless curves covered by an even layer of toned muscle. My eyes met hers and for a moment I couldn't breathe. Rich green eyes framed in thick lashes, cupid's bow top lip supported by a full pouty bottom one, and a face carved by angels (if such beings existed).

* * *

><p>He looked as if his knees were about to buckle when his eyes locked on mine. Couldn't say I blame him since I felt the same. Before I could find the strength to ask his age once more, he pulled me to him and kissed with a fervor only felt by a dying man who's just received a miracle. Fire raced through my blood as the kiss continued, unhindered until...<p>

"John! Stop that this instant!"

He obeyed, but drew away with a dreamy look in his eyes. The woman approaching us looked pissed. Semi-tall, with an air of superiority distorting what would have been beauty, I knew at once she was inhuman, and much older than the both of us togther. She seemed foreign and dignified, as though she were once a noble-woman in the courts of old. The look that crossed her face and vanished in an instant signalled that she just saw that I was like her. She looked no older than 26, but that was simply a mirage, a side-effect of vampirism. The accent in her voice was basically gone due to years of training.

"John Hennigan, I demand to know this instant what you think you're doing with this pure blood floozy!" she stated as though he belonged to her.

A look of confusion and awe crossed his handsome features as he cast a quick glance in my direction.

"Mother, I didn't know she was pure blooded, and I was the one who initiated the kiss."

So, she either turned him or gave birth to him. If she had such disdain for full vampires, I would bet on the former.

"That doesn't matter. Come, it's time for your nightly feeding."

He mouthed an apology as he was lead away by the spinster of a vampire he had called 'Mother'. I stood there in shock, the heat of his kiss still lingering in my system.


End file.
